Pokemon:May Big Surprise
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: This story is the sequal to Pokemon:The return of the hero. Six months has past since Ash return home. But now Drew has come back to get May away from Ash but with a little help from Ash fromer girlfriend Misty what will Ash do. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Drew

Author's Note: This Story is a sequel to "Pokemon: The Return of the Hero" I heard that some people like my last story so I am making my next story Pokemon: May Big Surprise.

Summary: Well it's been 6 months since Ash return to Pallet to be with his friends and his girlfriend May. Ash left early from his house to buy something for May something that will let them together forever but there one person that doesn't know that Ash has return and his name Drew. Drew has returned to get May back after the incident that made Ash run away 2 and half years ago. What Drew doesn't know that May with Ash now what will Drew do will he get May back or will he lose May to Ash for good read and find out.

Chapter 1: The Return of Drew

As Ash left his house Brock told him "Hey Ash are u going somewhere?" then Ash said "Yeah I am going to buy something for May let's go Pikachu". As Pikachu jump on Ash shoulder and went out to the door meanwhile May was upstairs in Ash room sleeping after the "FUN" she had with Ash the night before.

Hey Brock, Max what are you two watching said Dawn?

We're watching Ash recent battles with His Lucario against Pikachu in a practice battle said Max.

I couldn't believe how strong that Lucario that Ash caught said Dawn was.

What a minute Dawn I got an idea what about you face Ash and Lucario with your Pokemon said Brock?

I don't know Brock their both too strong besides my Pokemon won't have chance against Lucario said Dawn.

Oh well then maybe you will lose badly said Brock.

What did you say Brock said Dawn (As she got angry of what Brock Said)?

Uh…. I didn't say nothing said Brock "with a nervous look in his face".

Get back here you jerk said Dawn!!!!!!! "With Mallet in her hand she began chasing Brock across the room".

As Dawn was chasing Brock across the house May got up and heading downstairs and saw Dawn chasing Brock with Mallet and May thought "What going here why is Dawn chasing Brock with Mallet? Maybe Brock tried to flirt with her oh boy I better stop this." As May stop both Brock and Dawn and took the Mallet away from Dawn and then May told Dawn and Brock "What going on here you two". Then Dawn told May "well you see May Brock told that I should face Ash and his Lucario but I didn't want so Brock said I would lose anyway and that's what happens".

Oh I see I thought that Brock was trying to flirt with you Dawn said May.

What!!!!!!!!! I would never, NEVER flirt with Brock and besides I would punch him if he did said Dawn.

Ok have both seen Ash said May?

Yeah he said that he had to go buy something for you May said Brock.

For me (As May started to Blush) I wonder what he would get me said May.

He said it something that you will have forever said Dawn.

Ah May we got a problem said Max.

What the problem Max said May.

Drew is here said Max.

What do you mean Drew here said May.

He here at the front door said Max.

May do you want to talk to him for you said Dawn?

No I'll do it myself said May.

As May went outside she saw Drew holding flowers for May which got her very angry.

Hey May these are for you said Drew.

(As she drops the flowers on the ground) Drew what are you doing here said May?

Well I am here to be with you May you know I still love you a lot said Drew.

Well Drew I hate breaking your heart again but Ash is back to be with me said May.

Ash is back since when he been back said Drew.

Well Drew if you want to know Ash has been back for the last six months it look like that no one had told you about his return and his brand new pokemon he had caught when he ran away 2 and half years ago said May.

What new Pokemon said Drew?

His new pokemon are Lucario and Pidgeot said May.

Let see then when Ash comes back tell him I want to face him in a tag team pokemon battle if I win with my partner I get you and if you and Ash win I leave the both of you alone said Drew.

Alright then we'll accept see you later Drew I hope you find a partner said May.

Great what I am going to do I need to find a partner and fast said Drew.

I could help you Drew said Mysterious Voice.

Who are you said Drew.

My name is Misty and I know all of Ash and May tag team Battle plans like that said Misty.

Why do you want to help me said Drew?

Because I want Ash all for myself and when we win you can have May and I can have Ash deal said Misty.

Deal said Drew.

As Misty and Drew shook hands what they didn't know that Dawn, Max, and Brock were watching both Misty and Drew shaking hands and hear the deal that Misty made with Drew. What will May and Ash said when they find out about Misty is Drew tag team partner and what did Ash buy for May find out in next chapter 2: Ash and May vs. Drew and Misty.

Author's note: there is it the first chapter there only 3 chapters in this story so I hope you like and please please put reviews


	2. Chapter 2:Ash & May vs Misty & Drew

Summary: In the last chapter Drew came back to see May but May told Drew that Ash is back to be with her. Drew told May that he wants to challenge both Ash and May in a Tag team pokemon battle May accepted the challenge but then Drew had a problem. The problem was he didn't have a partner until Misty step in. Misty wants Ash all to her and accepted Drew offer to her partner and Drew told her "Misty when we win I get May and you get Ash deal". Then Misty said "Deal" but what didn't know Dawn, Max, and Brock was looking from the bushes the whole time what would Ash and May said when they find out about Misty and Drew read and find out in Chapter 2: Ash and May Vs. Drew and Misty.

Chapter 2: Ash and May vs. Drew and Misty.

I think we should tell May and Ash about this said Dawn.

No we can't tell them yet said Brock.

Why Brock why can't we tell them said Max?

Because Max. Ash and May should find out soon enough said Brock.

Find out about what Brock said Ash.

Oh Ash we didn't see you. Uh… we were talking about nothing yeah it was nothing said Brock "as he got nervous".

Ok then tell me why you, Max, and Dawn are hiding in the bushes said Ash?

Well uh… Dawn lost her hat and we tried find it and well what you know we found it here you go Dawn said Brock.

Drew is back and wants to you and May in a tag team battle and is partner is Misty and if he and Misty win Drew gets May and Misty gets you but if you win Drew and Misty will leave the both you alone said Dawn.

Well, Well Drew is back and wants to challenge me and May and my ex girlfriend Misty is his partner look likes this battle is going to be easy. Oh May would come outside please said Ash.

Yes Ash. What wrong sweetheart said May?

Did you accept Drew offer said Ash?

Yes I did why sweetie said May?

Good is because I want to face him and his partner and beat them both so they could leave us alone and I bought something for you but I show it to after we win ok said Ash.

Ok Ash I hope it well. You know Drew is said May?

Oh yeah it our friend Misty. Some how Misty told Drew when they win Drew gets you and Misty gets me for good which means that we have to split up which will not happen I promise. Oh May which Pokemon are you going to use I am going to use Lucario and Pikachu said Ash.

Well Ash I don't know which pokemon I use I guess I'll use Blaziken and my Umbreon said May.

How did you get an Umbreon May said Ash?

Well my Eevee turn into Umbreon the day before you came back said May.

Cool. Pikachu, Lucario are you ready to beat Drew and Misty said Ash.

Pi, Pika, Pikachu said Pikachu.

Yes my master said Lucario.

Umbreon, Blaziken are you two ready to beat Drew and Misty too said May.

Umbre, Umbreon said the darkness pokemon.

Blaze, Blaziken said Blaziken

Good May lets go meet them at professor Oak lab said Ash.

I am right behind you Sweetie said May.

As Ash and May and all of their friends went to Professor Oak lab where they Misty and Drew waiting outside of Professor Oak lab for Ash and May.

Well, Well If it isn't Ash and May what took you two so long said Drew?

Yeah did the lovebirds have go somewhere said Misty.

Shut up Misty said May.

Hey Drew you and Misty won't win against me and May said Ash.

We see about that said Drew.

As they all went to backyard of Professor Oak lab they were about to start their as usually Brock was the referee.

This is a tag team battle you the four of you will use two pokemon each said Brock.

Ash said "Fine let's begin then Go Lucario" and Then May "Go Blaziken come on out my friend" and then Drew said "Come on out Flygon" and then Misty finally call out her Pokemon "Come out my new pokemon Feraligatr" As all four Pokemon came out Ash and May were in shock that Misty had A Feraligatr as her pokemon and Drew was in shock of Ash pokemon Lucario.

Misty how did you get a Feraligatr said Ash?

None of your business said Misty.

Master what going on here said Lucario

Lucario we are in a Pokemon battle those are your challengers and your partner is May's Blaziken said Ash.

Ok I'll do my best my master said Lucario.

Enough talk let's battle said Drew.

Alright Blaziken use Fire Blast said May.

Lucario use Extreme speed said Ash.

Feraligatr dodge Lucario Extreme Speed and Then use Water Pulse on Blaziken said Misty.

Flygon dodge Blaziken Fire Blast and use Hyper Beam on Lucario said Drew.

Lucario, Blaziken Dodge said Ash and May.

As Lucario Blaziken dodge Flygon, Feraligatr moves so did Drew and Misty pokemon dodge Ash and May pokemon moves as well.

Flygon use Dragon Rage on Blaziken said May

"As Blaziken got hit by the Dragon Rage May started to get a sacred". Oh no Blaziken are you alright said May.

Blaziken nodded his head and got up.

Lucario use Aura Sphere on Feraligatr said Ash.

Take this you giant alligator said Lucario.

As Feraligatr got hit by Aura Sphere it never got up it fainted and Brock said "Feraligatr is unable to continue Misty must switch her pokemon" Misty said "Thanks Feraligatr you did a good job now return" As Feraligatr return to its poke ball Misty started to smile evilly then said "Ash and May this Pokemon strong than your Lucario and Blaziken" and Ash said "That impossible no one could beat us".

We'll see come on out Blastoise said Misty

What a Blastoise but how I thought Ash and I had a Blastoise but you have one now said May.

Enough talk May Blastoise Hydro Cannon to Blaziken said Misty.

As Blaziken got hit pretty badly from Blastoise Hydro Cannon and fainted.

Blaziken is unable to battle said Brock.

Blaziken return and come on out Umbreon said May.

Lucario use Aura Sphere on Flygon said Ash.

Take this Flygon Aura Sphere said Lucario.

Flygon no said Drew "As Flygon fainted"

Flygon is unable to battle said Brock.

Flygon return and come on out Absol said Drew.

Absol Razor Wind to Umbreon said Drew.

Umbreon Shadow Ball to Absol full power said May.

As Absol Razor Wind and Umbreon Shadow Ball collided a big explosion and no one knows what happen between those 2 Pokemon. As smoke clear both Pokemon were still standing.

Blastoise Hydro Pump on Lucario said Misty.

Lucario use Extreme Speed full power said Ash.

Take this Blastoise said Lucario.

As Lucario dodge the Hydro Pump from Blastoise Lucario use his Extreme Speed to hit Blastoise and knocked it out cold. Then Brock said "Blastoise is unable to Battle Misty is eliminated".

As Misty watch in disbelief that she had lost to Ash and May. Now it up to Drew to win May back for good but what the condition of his Pokemon Absol find out in the next and the final chapter of this story Chapter 3: Umbreon vs. Absol and Ash tell May his Big Surprise.

Author's Note: I hope all of you like this Chapter and this was my first time doing a pokemon battle and I will last chapter by the end of the week thank you please put reviews.


	3. Chapter 3:Ash tell May his Big surprise

Summary: This is it the final Chapter of this story. As you know last chapter Misty lost and Drew is in big trouble and May and Ash with their pokemon were about to win as Drew only had Absol and Misty Blastiose was knocked out by Lucario extreme speed attack. Drew has two choices 1:Give up or 2:keep fighting on 3 on 1 battle and after this battle Ash will tried to May why he left early this morning will May get her surprise and I wonder what the surprise is for May read and Find out.

Chapter 3: Umbreon vs. Absol and Ash tell May his Big Surprise.

It's over Drew you won't win it's 3 on 1 said May.

I will win your heart May said Drew.

You know what I haven't use Pikachu for 2 and half years. So Lucario take a very long rest my friend you did great Pikachu it your turn said Ash.

Pika Pi PIKACHU "Pikachu was getting Pump up to fight"

Your Pikachu wont have a chance against my Absol said Drew.

Uh guess again Drew look at your Absol said May.

Absol what wrong with you Absol said Drew?

As Absol got down one knee in pain and was exhausted from Umbreon Shadow Ball attack.

Look like this would be easy Pikachu Volt Tackle said Ash.

Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika- CHU said Pikachu "As he hit Absol with all of his might Absol fainted".

Absol is unable to battle the winner is Ash and May said Brock.

Alright May we won said Ash "Hugging May"

I… can't believe I… I… Lost to them two but how I had my Flygon and My Absol my strongest of strongest of my Pokemon and Misty had her Blastiose and her Feraligatr which see said it her strongest said Drew.

Well Drew you know deal said May.

Yeah I know I leave you and Ash alone said Drew.

Misty your punishment since betrayal me and May is for you to leave as well and don't come back said Ash.

I understand but there one thing I want to tell you I will be back for you and I'll take you away form May that I promise said Misty.

Yeah right Misty you know what I two things to say to you bite me Ash belongs to me said May.

Let get out here Drew said Misty.

As Misty and Drew left to go back home Ash wanted to take May somewhere else so they could talk alone.

May can you come me with for little bit I want to talk to you said Ash.

Sure Ash lets go Umbreon return said May.

So Ash what do you want to talk about said May?

Well we been going out for six months right said Ash.

Right what you're breaking up with me said May.

No, No, No I am not breaking up with you I would never do that to you I love you with all my heart said Ash.

Then what do you want to ask me Ash huh said May?

Well this "as he got one knee" May I want to take our relationship to next level. What I am trying to said is May would you Marry me said Ash "as he show the ring to May and May started to have tears coming out of her eyes"

Wow Ash I don't know what to said. What a minute yes I do Ash I do want to marry you said May.

As Ash put the ring on May finger and have another passionate Kiss for 2-3 minutes and Ash and May must tell everyone except Misty and Drew that they are getting Marry. Ash told May "When do you think we should get marry" May said "Maybe 3 months we have a lot planning to do for this wedding to be perfect". As Ash and May went to back Home happy that Drew days of chasing May were over and May and Ash are getting marry in 3 months.

Author's Note: There the final chapter of this story and I may do another sequel of this story maybe by next week. So I hope that you like this story so please put reviews.


End file.
